


Forever and a Bit More

by AKAuthor



Series: We Call Everything on the Ice 'Love' [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angry Yuri, Angst, Arguing, Disagreements, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pining, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Wedding, disgusted yurio, domestic life, implied otabek/yuri, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAuthor/pseuds/AKAuthor
Summary: Accompanying 'I've known You Forever', knowing every little thing about one's soulmate can lead to powerful weapons in arguments. Viktor mopes, but then it's okay.Soulmate AU: Throughout your life, you learn pointless bits of information about your soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> People seem to like I've Known You Forever, so have a little bit more, now with some angst.

Knowing everything about his soulmate proved to be an excellent asset in living together, Yuuri Katsuki quickly found out. He knew upon moving into the highrise apartment that Viktor Nikiforov had an insane love of Ribena that he bought especially from England. He knew that his fiance could never resist ready tiramisu from the frozen aisle in his supermarket before he even met the man. He knew that each month Viktor would have a certain type of flower in the glass vase that always sat on the kitchen island ( _ April was red poppies, July was sunflowers, October was white lilies).  _

  
  


Yuuri loved everything he knew about Viktor, absolutely everything from his preferred way to eat oreo cookies (whole, not split), to his hatred of sleeping with the curtains open. Plenty of little quirks made up their relationship, like the way their kitchen cabinets were arranged with half the mugs right way up and the other half upside down. 

Early in their relationship things were moderately rocky, as when they stayed in hotels Yuuri didn’t touch the complimentary shampoos but later found his bag filled with little bottles ( _ and a fluffy white towel _ ). When they shared the bed Yuuri liked to sleep without the duvet cover -Viktor refused to sleep without its weight over him. ( _ After an argument over the duvet situation Yuuri suggested Viktor sleep with his pilfered towels and toiletries _ ).

 

Once engaged and living together, larger bits of knowledge became relevant, some were found unconsciously as they had been before their soul joined, others were found very loudly in front of the butter at the supermarket ( _ Viktor hates butter, Yuuri insists you can’t bake with margarine _ ). 

Some little things passed with ease, Viktor smiling and thinking of his soulmate whenever he opened the linen closet and seeing the towels folded expertly by Yuuri ( _ who will never roll a towel _ ). Yuuri always grins when he wakes and sees condensation on the windows because he knows the living room window will have a scene drawn on it. 

  
  


Once living together, with the warmth of their soulbond lulling them to sleep every night, and the comforting scent of their home around them, the learning about each other grew to new heights. Yuuri learned that if he used Viktor’s shampoo the Russian would be more affectionate than usual and lock them in the bedroom all day. He learned that Viktor had a huge kink for Yuuri shaving him while kneeling on the floor. He learned that wearing Viktor’s team Russia jacket was not only encouraged but demanded as he found himself panting in his lover’s arms, swimming in the fabric that smelled of Viktor and sweat. 

  
  
  


Viktor got used to buying Yuuri a caramel macchiato when he went out for coffee some mornings, and became used to seeing the other cup next to his own steaming vanilla latte. He once teared up in the ensuite when he saw Yuuri’s toothbrush (blue) sitting in the tray next to his own white one. He adapted to having apple juice in the fridge next to his Ribena, and gleefully plied Yuuri with expensive champagne instead of wine at every opportunity.  

  
  


There were however, some issues. Their second day of living together was interrupted when Viktor found Yuuri visibly distressed over the arrangement of the cutlery draw ( _ from left to right; spoons, forks, knives _ ). This was fixed with a rearrangement ( _ knives, forks, spoons _ ) and a steamy make out session on the polished floor of the kitchen where Yuri found them and screeched in disgust like a trodden on cat.

There was an argument over the placement of coats and scarves on the coat stand inside the front door ( _ both wanted the left hook, nobody wanted the right one _ ). 

A heated debate over how many pairs of shoes Viktor actually needed lead to a memorable night spent on the walk in wardrobe floor ( _ Viktor still has thirty pairs of shoes _ ). 

Their neighbours once had to mediate a nasty fight that began and ended with the brand of toilet paper used in the household ( _ “We do not need quilted toilet paper, Viktor.” “But Yuuri, you love my ass and it loves that brand!” _ ).

  
  


So when a small and admittedly stupid argument over washing up liquid ( _ “I don’t like yellow washing up liquid, Viktor, you know that.” _ ) somehow turns into Yuuri sleeping on Yuri and Otabek’s couch for three nights while Viktor mopes, whines, cries, and wails in their apartment, the knowledge that had made them fall harder was twisted into an ugly weapon. 

 

( _ Before leaving with a small bag of clothes, Yuuri packed all the spoons in the house and took them with him _ .)

  
  


After being called every hour on the hour about his fiance, Yuri angrily walked the five minutes to Viktor’s apartment, barged through the door, and yelled very loudly that “Katsudon is fine, but you need to fix whatever you did so he leaves me and Beka alone!”. 

 

When he got no reply, Yuri stomped down the hall to the master bedroom, where he found Viktor’s foot poking out from their huge shared walk in wardrobe. Not liking that he was in Viktor’s sex dungeon, Yuri resolved to be quick and prodded Viktor’s foot with his own leopard print Converse clad one. 

 

A wretched moan came from a pile of… Yuuri’s dirty laundry? 

 

“I’ve lost him! He’s not coming back! Oh I miss him so much! Lyubov moya!” A blue and black athletic shirt Yuri was sure Katsudon had been wearing at practice a week ago wailed. Yuri felt a bud of pity, being away from Otabek for a week while his new soulmate was in Kazakhstan packing to move to Saint Petersburg, even with Skype, had been hard. Though Yuri had not rolled around in his soulmates laundry, instead he had hissed like an angry cat whenever someone attempted to make him let go of his carefully accumulated soulmate book. 

 

“Calm down, asshole, just fix whatever it is you did wrong, and Katsudon will be back home and you can get back to doing whatever it is you do…” Yuri trailed off, willing his mind to stay pure from thoughts of Viktor and Katsudon alone in their apartment. A silver head popped up from the pile of clothing, hair mussed and eyes red. “Come on, get out of there,” Yuri grunted and tugged Viktor out of the wardrobe, forcibly pulling him to the kitchen (ignoring the pained whines whenever Viktor saw something that was apparently Yuuri-related) where the elder man sat at the counter. 

 

“Eat something,” Yuri sat, tapping the granite counter. The sound of his fingers on the glossy top appeared to be the wrong sound if the howl Viktor let out was anything to go by. 

 

“He used to whimper so beautifully when we kissed in the kitchen!”

 

Christ, was nowhere in this apartment safe?

 

“I don’t need to know what you and Katsudon get up and where you do it, okay?” Yuri said with a disgusted sneer. He held his hands stiffly at his sides. “What did you do, anyway?” Yuri felt it had to be a big thing, Katsudon was a pretty forgiving person. 

 

“I bought yellow washing up liquid instead of green and then we were fighting and I said some things… and then he took all the spoons! He knows I hate forks! They’re so arrogant!”

 

Yuri blinked (it did explain why Katsudon had a bag full of spoons, if nothing else but-)

 

“You moron, everyone knows that yellow washing up liquid is inferior and pointless!” 

 

Viktor gaped.

 

“Green washing up liquid is the only washing up liquid that is worthy of being used on anything I own, I’m sure your idiot fiance feels the same way! Fix it, go and buy green liquid, and burn this disgusting yellow shit!” Yuri threw a bottle of the offending liquid at Viktor, who was grabbing his keys and making for the door.

  
  
  
  


Yuuri returned home with a peace offering of quilted toilet paper, to an apartment with a large box of labeled ‘Green washing up liquid’, and a fiance who was in dire need of a shave and a good sleep. Viktor threw himself into Yuuri’s arms, sending the toilet paper onto the couch where Makka was napping. They embraced for a good five minutes, breathing in each other and letting their chests slowly warm and fill, the empty feeling of the past few days having taken it’s toll. Yuuri’s bag dropped off his shoulder with a metallic clatter. 

  
  


“I missed you so much!” Viktor pressed Yuuri tightly to his chest, tears beading in the corner of his closed eyes. 

  
  


At the Nikiforov-Katsuki wedding, the main drink was Bollinger Champagne, the flowers were arrangements of white lilies and poppies, the tables were rectangle, not circle ( _ because circle tables are gross -Yuuri _ ), and the cake was actually tiramisu ( _ Viktor had four helpings _ ). 

 

In their post honeymoon-in-Switzerland-and-Italy house, they have cushy carpet, white walls, and a large backyard for Makkachin. The windows are floor to ceiling ( _ Viktor thinks they’re romantic _ ), and the benchtops are marble ( _ whether Viktor picked this house to surprise Yuuri with because he knew that since he was fifteen Yuuri had always wanted marble benchtops is still up for debate _ ). Their towels are always folded to Yuuri’s perfection, the cushions on their couches are arranged by colour not size, and now with two sinks in the ensuite, Yuuri doesn’t want to strangle his soulmate whenever the Russian leaves toothpaste in the sink.

  
  


They have a fancy brand of coffee in the cupboard just for looks, a singular brand of laundry detergent on top of the washing machine, and live within ten minutes walking distance of a specialty store Viktor found to surprise Yuuri with memories of home. 

For Yuuri’s birthday Viktor bought him a huge knitted blanket made with the thickest wool he’d ever seen. The fluffy charcoal wool was permanently draped over the armrest of their lounge set, to be tugged over the couple when Viktor starts tearing up while watching any one of the Harry Potter films. 

Across from their insanely huge bed was a large collection of framed photos of their friends, family, and best memories, a wedding gift from Phichit and Christophe. Under the collection was a desk, where a silver scrapbook and a small blue book sat. 

  
  
  



End file.
